The present invention relates to a clip for mounting a disc, which may comprise a lens, in an aperture in a panel.
There is a need in the vehicle industry for a unitary clip which can be economically manufactured and which is easy to assemble for mounting a disc such as a lens in the fascia or dashboard of a vehicle, for instance over a warning light such as an ignition or an oil warning light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip for this purpose.